Tudo errado Tudo certo
by MalukaChan
Summary: [SeverusxHarry] Harry foi capturado e esta preso na mansão de Voldemort. Quais suas chances? - Síndrome de Estocolmo
1. Chapter 1

Fic escrita para o I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.  
Ship: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter  
Tema: Prisão (preso, cela, preso no passado, na mente, no corpo, etc)

OBS: A fic se passa pós-hogwarts.

**AVISOS: **Palavras de baixo calão, violência - não gosta, melhor não ler.

* * *

**Tudo errado. Tudo certo.**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I  
palavras: 505**

Voldermort parecia mais feliz que o usual naquela tarde, e Snape não sabia o que estava para acontecer. Avisara a ordem da fênix para que ficassem alertas, era tudo o que poderia fazer.

Infelizmente não foi o suficiente.

A guerra já se prolongava todos acreditavam que já teria acabado, fosse para o bem ou o mal e muitos estavam cansados de ambos os lados. A devassidão dos comensais da morte aumentava a olhos vistos.

Snape já havia garantido um lugar de honra ao lado do lorde, mas ainda assim ninguém foi informado do desenrolar de seu último plano. E isso era perturbador em vários níveis.

Estavam todos no grande salão da mansão do lorde esperando. O silêncio incomodo foi rompido pela risada de Bellatrix que se aproximava com ninguém menos que Harry Potter desmaiado e sendo levitado até os pés da poltrona de Voldemort.

- Finalmente! – Voldemort falou enquanto sorria – agora a guerra chegara a um fim.

Todos estavam impressionados olhando para o corpo do eleito. Nem em seus mais audaciosos sonhos poderiam imaginar que esse era o plano. Pegar o menino-que-sobreviveu.

- Meu lorde – Bellatrix começou – o que devemos fazer com o garoto?

Draco, que estava com a mãe no fundo da sala, olhava horrorizado para a situação. Lucius já havia sido assassinado pelo lorde e sua esperança de sair com vida estava jogada aos pés do maior louco da história.

Sua mãe parecia perturbada, apesar de controlar bem as emoções. Lançou um olhar para Snape que entendeu a preocupação. Para que isso tudo parasse Harry Potter precisava sobreviver.

Narcissa aproximou-se do filho e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Para salvar seu filho, ela faria qualquer coisa, até mesmo trair o lorde. Olhou novamente para Snape que esperava e com um aceno quase imperceptível a senhora Malfoy selou seu destino. Iria para o lado da ordem da fênix.

- Façam o que quiserem, mas não o matem. Não... Ainda. – Voldemort falou sorrindo sadicamente.

Antes que qualquer outro tivesse a chance de fazer ou falar algo, Snape aproximou-se curvando a cabeça.

- Meu lorde – permaneceu olhando para baixo – Quando matei Albus Dumbledore o senhor me falou que eu poderia pedir qualquer coisa. – fez uma pausa, e como não foi interrompido continuou – posso ficar com Potter? Tenho pendências com esse pirralho. Não o _matarei_...

Deixou implícito que teria tortura envolvida no final de sua frase propositalmente. Segurou o ar enquanto esperava uma resposta.

Bellatrix tentou falar algo, mas foi interrompida com um movimento da mão de Voldemort que olhava para Severus. Então a risada do lorde invadiu o salão.

- Pode pegar o garoto para você Severus. Deve ser interessante.

- Obrigada meu senhor. – Snape respondeu.

Lançou um feitiço e levitou Potter para fora daquele lugar, andou tranquilamente, mesmo sentindo a raiva e o ódio espalhando-se por todos comensais da morte reunidos ali.

Entrou em seu quarto depositando o garoto na grande cama de dossel. Começou a lançar todos os feitiços de proteção que conhecia para que ninguém entrasse e saiu para resolver algumas pendências.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tudo errado. Tudo certo.**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II  
palavras: 758**

Harry acordou em um quarto estranho e sentindo sede. Seu corpo doía tanto que não conseguia se mexer direito.

Aos poucos sua memória começou a voltar. Estavam em alerta pelo recado de Snape, um ataque a uma comunidade trouxa começou, muitos foram ajudar. Lutou com várias comensais da morte. Lembrava de ter recebido vários feitiços, deviam ser esses os culpados de sua dor, e um especifico pelas costas.

- Covardes! – exclamou junto com um gemido de dor por ter se movido de repente.

Sentou-se com cuidado e olhou em volta. Um quarto simples, sem grandes enfeites. Uma mesa no canto chamou atenção pelos itens de poções, mas sua atenção foi dispersa pelo barulho no corredor.

Tentaram abrir a porta, forçaram. Podia escutar os feitiços para tentar entrar. Sentiu medo, sabia onde estava agora. Reconheceu a voz de Amico Carrow. Um sádico de primeira, conhecia muitas histórias do que ele fazia com suas vitimas.

Procurou sua varinha, mas não estava em nenhum lugar. Desarmado sabia que seria presa fácil para as perversões do comensal.

Amico socava a porta com violência e gritava.

- POTTER! JÁ ACORDOU PRINCESA?

A risada que o homem deu alarmou ainda mais Harry. Sem vida, cruel.

- Vou entrar aí Potter, não adianta se esconder. Vou fazer tantas coisas com você que vai pedir pra morrer depois. – Carrow falava baixo, mas Harry escutava como se ele ainda estivesse gritando – tão jovem, aposto como ainda é virgem. Vai ser uma delícia te arregaçar inteiro, te rasgar todo...

Novamente a risada.

Harry Potter não era um covarde, mas em sua situação qualquer um teria medo. Principalmente se você já conhece as maldades que uma pessoa é capaz de fazer com outra.

Ainda lembrava-se do garoto resgatado de uma casa vazia. Ele fora violentado diversas vezes, torturado. Tentaram de todas as formas recuperar sua mente, mas já estava destruída, assim como seu corpo. Conseguiram recuperar algumas das memórias e o que viram não foi nada bonito.

E exatamente por saber o que o esperava, Harry teve muito medo.

Então de repente o barulho parou. Escutou uma voz que reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Snape o estava protegendo. Ficou aguardando enquanto passos se distanciavam.

Algum tempo depois a porta foi aberta. Severus entrou em silêncio, fechou a porta lançando os feitiços de proteção de volta e aproximou-se sério encarando o garoto encolhido no meio da cama.

- Ele já foi. – Severus falou.

Ainda assim Harry não relaxou, mas acenou a cabeça confirmando ter entendido.

Severus suspirou e sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Você entende sua situação Potter? – perguntou após um tempo em silêncio.

- Fui capturado. – Harry respondeu.

- Não é tão simples – Snape falou recostando-se na cadeira – Você esta preso na mansão do lorde das trevas. Não será fácil tirar você daqui. – ficou em silêncio algum tempo antes de continuar – eu consegui você como _prêmio_ – disse sarcasticamente – mas os outros comensais da morte não ficaram felizes e vão tentar a todo custo pegar você.

Harry estremeceu lembrando-se da visita de Amico Carrow a pouco tempo atrás. As coisas que ele falou, as coisas que sabia que ele podia fazer voltaram a sua mente.

- Eu vou proteger você – Severus continuou notando o estado do garoto – não tente fugir, você vai ser capturado de novo, e não sei se conseguirei te proteger de novo. Fique aqui enquanto tento descobrir uma forma de te levar para casa. – continuou sério – existem muitas pessoas dispostas a tudo para salvar você.

Snape não falou o que estivera fazendo.

Narcissa o havia encontrado fora da mansão e após algumas condições, uma aliança foi formada com a ordem da fênix. A primeira exigência era pegar Draco Malfoy como prisioneiro e assim tirá-lo das garras do lorde das trevas.

Mesmo que a prioridade fosse Harry, precisavam da ajuda de Narcissa quando Snape rompesse com Voldemort para fugir com o eleito.

Levantou andando pelo quarto para pensar. Não era a melhor ideia do mundo, mas naquele momento era a única opção.

Harry olhava para Severus andando de um lado para o outro. Já fazia muito tempo que as inimizades foram deixadas de lado. Descobrira um lado completamente diferente do que conhecia, o verdadeiro lado do mestre de poções. E agora todas suas chances de sobrevivência estavam nas mãos de Snape.

Ele era seu carrasco, aquele que deveria mantê-lo preso, aquele que provavelmente teria que fazer algo para provar que não estava apenas cuidando do bem estar do garoto. E Harry deveria estar totalmente a sua mercê.

Não era a melhor opção, era a única.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tudo errado. Tudo certo.**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III  
palavras: 501**

Snape estava nervoso. Já faziam dias desde que Harry havia sido preso. Tivera que machucar o garoto para que escutassem seus gritos. Tivera que fazer o menino sofrer, principalmente por causa de Amico que dizia a todo momento que Severus era bonzinho demais com o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Mas não podia fugir ainda, a ordem faria a prisão de Draco Malfoy a qualquer momento e então poderia levar Potter dali.

Estava sentado à mesa com o lorde e outros comensais da morte após uma sessão de tortura particularmente cruel em Harry Potter. Amico ficara assistindo o tempo inteiro. Podia ver nos olhos do homem a loucura. Era um sádico como Voldemort, sentia nojo só de estar sentado perto de Carrow.

- Escutei alguns gritos muito... excitantes hoje – Amico falou baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que o escutassem – devo dizer que estava errado sobre Severus meu lorde, ele sabe ser... interessante.

Voldemort riu, no rosto de Carrow um sorriso cruel.

- Avisei que Severus fazia seu trabalho direito Amico – Voldemort respondeu mostrando sua aprovação.

A conversa passou para outros ataques planejados em comunidades trouxas. Snape não conseguia comer, pensava em Harry.

Já fazia algum tempo que a mente de Harry Potter estava muito próxima de quebrar. Seu psicológico estava comprometido há muito tempo, e as torturas só pioravam sua situação.

No começo foi muito difícil, mas sabia que era necessário. Entendia Snape e compreendia que as torturas não eram por maldade, era apenas indispensável.

A mão que o machucava logo em seguida o acariciava.

Havia desenvolvido sentimentos muito fortes por Severus, ele o mantinham seguro da melhor forma.

Deitado na cama com as costas sangrando, Harry só conseguia pensar que Snape era o melhor homem do mundo. Seus machucados não eram nada, o professor iria cuidar deles quando voltasse. Seria protegido.

E como imaginara, assim que Snape voltou ao quarto começou a cuidar dos machucados de seu corpo. Fechando os cortes com poções e feitiços. Sempre em silêncio.

Quando terminou se afastou, mas Harry segurou sua mão. Sorria para seu carcereiro.

Snape já notara que a situação estava toda errada, a mente do garoto estava muito comprometida. Precisava tirá-lo de lá o mais rápido.

O gemido de dor de Harry chamou sua atenção, o jovem tentava sentar. Ajudou-o com paciência tentando não piorar sua condição.

Foi nesse momento que sentiu a mão em seu rosto. Antes que pudesse fazer algo, Harry aproximou o rosto de Severus e beijou seus lábios surpresos.

Snape tentou afastar Potter, mas o eleito não parava de tentar.

- Potter, não! – falou.

Harry aproximou-se mais.

- Por favor...

Não podia ceder, tentou afastá-lo várias vezes, mas ninguém é de ferro. Deitou Potter e beijou-lhe os lábios. Passou a mão delicadamente pelo corpo machucado provocando arrepios. Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço delgado do moreno. Harry arqueou o corpo com os carinhos que lhe davam tanto prazer. Snape o sentia reagir a cada toque seu, beijou-o novamente, dessa vez com paixão, exigindo mais. Os gemidos de aprovação fizeram com que continuasse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tudo errado. Tudo certo.**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV  
palavras: 569**

Quando finalmente pode fugir com Harry, Snape não teve muitos problemas. Narcissa tomou conta de tudo mandando um recado para Draco em uma memória. Agora que seu filho estava em segurança, a senhora Malfoy se mostrava uma aquisição perfeita para a ordem da fênix.

Por ser a mulher de Lucius muitas vezes não lhe prestavam atenção, conseguira diversas informações importantes, seu único pedido era que cuidassem de seu garoto.

Snape chegou à sede da ordem com Harry desmaiado em seus braços.

Um pouco antes de conseguirem fugir tivera que torturar o garoto na frente de Amico novamente. A excitação do comensal era visível. Fora um prazer para Snape assassinar o desprezível enquanto saia da mansão de Voldemort. Matara dois outros enquanto se afastava daquele lugar, mas saber que nunca mais teria que ver a cara de Carrow novamente lhe dava um prazer enorme.

Mesmo sem querer havia desenvolvido sentimentos profundos por Harry. Não deveria ter feito isso, era doentia a situação dos dois, mas não pode evitar que acontecesse. Não podia perdoar aqueles que o obrigaram a fazer tanto mal para o garoto. Sabia qual o termo psicológico pra o caso de Harry, mas qual era o seu?

Assim que chegou à sede da ordem Harry Potter foi levado para ser atendido por medibruxos, era visível o sangue grudado em sua blusa. Snape ignorou as perguntas sobre o estado de Harry. Respondeu as outras, contou sobre a fuga e o número de comensais mortos. Após horas de conversa e estratégias finalmente foi para o quarto que seria seu a partir daquele momento.

Ficou sem ver o garoto por quase três meses, sabia que ele estava bem, mas a vontade de vê-lo e tocá-lo só aumentavam a cada dia que passava. Conversava diariamente com Draco, que estava preso na sede para sua própria segurança, sobre a situação, sobre sua mãe e tudo que ela arriscou para salvá-lo. Era uma distração para sua cabeça, para que Potter não estivesse em todos seus pensamentos.

Com o resgate de Harry as forças da ordem estavam renovadas. A guerra estava cada vez mais acirrada, mas começaram a ganhar. Ficaram sabendo por Narcissa que sua fuga com o menino-que-sobreviveu causou revolta e em sua raiva Voldemort matou alguns comensais deixando os outros temerosos.

Diversas vezes lutara no campo de batalha, fora machucado, mas nada que não pudesse lidar. Nas últimas vezes pode ver Harry de longe enquanto lutava. Parecia muito melhor do que antes, sadio, recuperado.

Tudo voltara ao normal como deveria ser. Então porque sentia o vazio?

No fim daquela semana Potter finalmente voltara para a sede da ordem da fênix. Estivera em outros lugares se recuperando, fazendo tratamentos e lutando.

O tratou como sempre, nada mostrava que o que aconteceu entre eles continuaria. E Snape fez o que sabia fazer melhor. Escondeu tudo dentro de si.

Quando se retirou para o quarto não conseguia dormir. Saber que estava sobre o mesmo teto de Harry não estava ajudando. Talvez fosse sua hora de ir embora.

Escutou uma leve batida na porta.

Ao abrir deparou-se com Harry parado olhando-o com adoração. O mesmo olhar de quando estiveram juntos na mansão de Voldemort.

Deixou-o entrar, fechou a porta e sentiu os dedos de Potter puxando seu rosto para um beijo.

- Senti tanto sua falta... – Harry falou quando se afastaram.

Snape sorriu de lado envolvendo o garoto e levando-o para a cama.

Provavelmente não iria embora.


End file.
